


Distractions

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day five, Hummel holidays 2016: decorations
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Kudos: 17





	Distractions

Kurt was lying on his stomach on Adam’s bed doing his reading for History of Theater: Asian Arts. Adam was in grad school at NYU for screenwriting and production. The last time Kurt had looked up from his book, Adam had been at the computer writing. His current play that he was working on for school had the theme of high school and Adam had already lost out on his argument that he ought to be able to write about British Schools since that was what he knew. However since the whole course he was taking was centered on expanding their horizons in writing and being able to write for any given theme…Adam lost the argument and Kurt had become a near permanent fixture in Adam’s apartment when he was writing so he could ask Kurt for his experiences and opinions. Kurt had finished explaining that in many American High Schools teachers taught subjects that had no clue about and didn’t go to school to teach and Adam had been typing like mad since.

He screamed like a girl when the bed suddenly bounced and Adam’s face was suddenly on top of his book.

“We need decorations!” Adam declared.

“For?” Kurt asked.

“Christmas.” Adam answered.

“It’s not even October yet.” Kurt said.

“I know, but I have Halloween decorations. I suppose we need Thanksgiving decorations too. You will be here, right? You are coming to my place, right?” Adam said.

Kurt rolled into a sitting position. “I will. For both. I told my dad I wasn’t going to be home for Thanksgiving or Christmas this year after he told me they were going to Mildred’s for Thanksgiving and to see Carole’s brother’s family out in Oregon for Christmas and I wasn’t invited to that. I was supposed to fly home and stay alone there from the 20th till they got home on the 28th.”

“I still don’t understand that.” Adam said.

“Carole’s family in Oregon is very religious and thinks I am going to school to become a teacher, like Finn was. Last I knew they also were under the impression I was dating Brittany, who was training to become a dance teacher.”

“And your dad just lets that go?” Adam asked.

“We’ll see. Until this Christmas the longest my dad has spoken to any of them has been ten minutes about the Ducks. They couldn’t make it to the wedding and my dad was out of town when they came to visit during my senior year.” Kurt said. “I mostly stayed in my room while they were there.”

“How bizarre. Still…we need Christmas decorations. What is a must, Kurt Hummel?”

Kurt sighed and looked around.

“What do you have?” he asked.

“Nothing here. Half the last few years I was home for break and didn’t decorate because it was done already and the years I was here I had roommates and we used their stuff.”

Kurt smiled. “Seriously?”

“We can’t fit a big tree. We can’t really fit a big anything, but we can do something, so what is most important for Kurt Hummel?”

“We could forgo a tree,” Kurt said. “If we hung Garlands along the top of the walls, we could decorate those with light weight ornaments and they could be our ‘tree’. We need candles, including ones for the windowsill. We need stockings.”

“Holly and Ivy and Mistletoe.” Adam said.

Kurt smiled. “Silver and Gold and Red and Green.”

“We always have stars.” Adam added.

“I’ve had an angel somewhere since my mum died.” Kurt said.

Adam kissed him. “That will all fit and now I’ll know what to look for.”

“I hope you still have a bit of time before looking is even possible!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Nope. The hobby store is already stocking up. I bought white lights today!” Adam said. “Of course I also bought orange and purple ones.”

Kurt flopped back onto the bed. “It hasn’t even been sweater weather yet…where are my browns and creams and yellows and oranges.”

Adam kissed his forehead. “I’ll give you a full fall. We’ll go looking for fall things tomorrow. And Christmas stuff. Maybe we can find a garland of leaves so we can practice and figure out how heavy the ornaments can be? Maybe we can find candle holders for both! Do we want scented or non-scented candles? Oh, we’ll need baking supplies. Cookies aren’t really decorations though…”

Kurt sighed and resigned himself to Christmas in September mixed with his harvest holidays. Adam was so cute about it that he couldn’t complain too much though. Kurt looked over to Adam’s computer and noted the real cause of the Christmas chatter. A line of just the word AAARRRGGGHHHHHH sprawled across the page and suddenly he felt a whole lot more lenient to the Christmas planning talk…adding his two cents worth of suggestions here or there or vetoing things that were just too far…like the candy land theme. He’d give his love a bit of a distraction before redirecting him to his work again…without letting him get too distracted like the last time (where they ended up naked and asleep and no one got back to work).


End file.
